The present invention relates to a multi-purpose apparatus for distributing wires and more particularly to one which comprises a strip member having separate chambers for respectively receiving power wires and ground wires (including signal wires), and a plurality of single units (including decorative plate assemblies, electrical socket assemblies, switch assemblies and other desired terminals) to be detachably secured to said strip member so as to provide more flexible functions and to maintain the room appearance.
For safety purposes, indoor wires usually are distributed along and received in tubular hollow members which normally are embedded in the wall for the purpose of maintaining the room appearance. The electrical wires received in said tubular hollow members are distributed therealong to connect with associated switches, electrical sockets and other desired terminals. That is to say, if further alteration to the existing wire distibution is desired, it is almost impossible to effect it without destroying the original distribution layout since all of the existing switches and electrical sockets are fixed at predetermined locations to terminals in order to supply electrical power thereto. Under such circumstances, after said switches, electrical sockets and other desired terminals were fixed to predetermined locations which are defined by the finalized wire distribution, they could not be flexibly removed from one location to another. In view of such a restriction, some problems are caused, especially when people intend to decorate the room and/or to relocate the original room layout. Furthermore, since conventional apparatus for distributing wires usually contains both the power wires and the ground wires in the same space, the potential risk of short circuit due to the unexpected contact of broken power wires and broken ground wires could not be effectively minimized. It is, therefore, the object of the present inrention to obviate and mitigate the aforesaid drawbacks.